Lo que se va con el viento
by Hikari Walker Suede
Summary: Habían vivido tan felices, comenzando de nuevo juntos y cuando ella creía que no les faltaba nada, el decidió irse sin un motivo aparente. Solo un papel le haría saber a Konan lo que Itachi no podía decirle de frente, forzándola a desvanecerse con el viento...


Hola! Yo de nuevo

Por si alguna por ahi me ha leído, Saludos y si no, pasen a mi Bio, y escojan la que les agrade xDDD  
Bueno... Hoy me trae por aquí, una historia que escribí hace tres años exactamente... (siempre soy de historias rezagadas por falta de tiempo y/o inspiración) espero que les agrade...

**_Disclaimer:_ NARUTO y sus Derivados no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei! ***si fueran míos Itachi no habría muerto T_T*

Soplaba el viento fuerte de aquel verano que cambió mi vida. Itachi me había citado en aquel lugar donde compartimos muchos momentos de amor y entrega pero hoy eran sentimientos contrarios los que nos tenían ahí.

-¿Entonces… te vas?- Pregunté aun dándole la espalda, el viento jugaba con mi cabello azul y le daba vuelo al vestido rosa pálido que portaba; paciente y sin mostrar alguna reacción esperaba su respuesta.

-Así es, Konan- decía sin ninguna expresión o tipo de remordimiento en su voz -Es lo mejor, ya lo había previsto desde hace tiempo.

-Ya… ¿Ya no me amas?- Mis palabras fluyeron con el viento y así era como quería que fluyera su respuesta.

-Lo cierto es… que ni yo mismo lo sé- Sus palabras fueron un golpe tremendo a mis sentimientos pero mi orgullo no permitiría mostrarlo.

-Bueno, buena suerte y que encuentres lo que estas buscando- Avance para retirarme de aquel lugar que si bien se había convertido en mi favorito, hoy era la tumba donde forzosamente tendría que enterrar mis sentimientos.

-Espera…- dijo Itachi y me detuvo del brazo, me giró y al sentir su rostro frente al mío no pude evitar mirarlo a los ojos, buscando esa tan ansiada respuesta en su mirada, esa donde me decía que me amaba aunque su boca lo negara, pero lo único que encontré fuero dos témpanos tan fríos que no pude hacer más que evadir su mirada. -¿Qué quieres?- pregunté y al instante sentí como me tomo de los hombros y me atrajo hacia él, depositó sus suaves labios en los míos, me besó pero ya no con la intensidad de antes, ya no me hacia vibrar como cuando nos amábamos, cuando los dos nos amábamos y no sólo yo. El viento seguía soplando y ahora sentía como golpeaba mi cara, no pude resistirlo y las lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas. Lentamente nos separamos y el limpió esas gotas saladas, sabia la razón y aun así no daría marcha atrás.

-No llores Konan, tu eres más fuerte que esto. Busca tu felicidad y sobre todo con alguien que si te haga feliz y te de lo que tu mereces, no un idiota como yo que solo te ha dado sufrimientos- Me tomó de las manos y yo solo pude asentir ante tales palabras que más que darme un consuelo, reafirmaban que él nunca volvería. Dio media vuelta y con él se llevaba mis ilusiones, mi amor, mi corazón, todo. No hace mucho compartíamos una casa, donde vivíamos bien, en esta aldea que no era mi lugar natal pero se había convertido en mi hogar, donde a pesar de que provocamos dolor, fuimos bien recibidos, donde buscamos un nuevo comienzo y ahora me dejaba ahí porque ese comienzo no fue suficiente para él.

-Quisiera detenerte ¿Sabes?- repliqué muy segura- pero voy a dejar que sigas tu camino, no puedo tenerte a la fuerza así que este es el adiós Itachi, adiós para siempre- limpié las lagrimas que aun corrían porque sería la única y la última vez que lloraría su partida, ya bastantes lagrimas había derramado por él y ahora todo estaba acabando.

-Ya no podrías detenerme Konan, ya no tengo motivos para quedarme aquí, perdóname por todo el daño que te he hecho y ese es uno de los motivos por los cuales me voy, tal vez sea el principal, porque sé que estarás mejor sin mi- terminando de decir eso, sacó de su bolsillo una carta y me la extendió- Léela cuando yo ya me haya ido- tomé la carta y la mantuve en mis manos, giró y se alejó del lugar, dejándome ahí sola, realmente sola y no porque ya no se encontrara ahí sino porque él era lo único que tenia y ahora ya no me quedaba nada; podría sobrevivir a base de recuerdos pero en realidad no sé cuánto duraría.

Caí de rodillas y miré esa carta que tenia frente a mí, la acaricié lentamente pues era lo único que ahora me enlazaba con el hombre que tanto había amado y que hoy me había abandonado. Examiné ese sobre una, dos, tres veces y sentí como los ríos de sal volvían a caer sobre mis mejillas, me recriminé por ser tan débil pero ahora podía desahogarme sin que nadie me viera. El dolor era insoportable, esperaba mil y una respuestas en esa misiva y sin embargo no quería leerla; temía lo que pudiera decir en ella, temía encontrar cosas que me lastimarían aun mas, temía a que en ella encontrara la respuesta definitiva a todas mis preguntas, las que ya sabia y que me negaba a creer.

Finalmente tomé la carta por el lado donde podía abrirla y saqué su contenido. En ella, una pequeña flor que alguna vez había sido blanca y hoy yacía como mi corazón, sin color y marchita. Sin duda el sabia como expresar en un solo detalle tantas cosas, pero está definitivamente no era una carta de amor. En seguida saqué el papel que desdoblé lentamente, en ella pude reconocer esa caligrafía de trazos tan finos, con la cual infinidad de veces me había escrito que me amaba pero ahora, desconocía que tipo de sentimientos albergaba. Sequé de nuevo mis lágrimas que nublaban mi vista y me impedían leer, todo se resumiría a unas cuantas palabras seguramente, pero dejaría de especular para conocer su contenido el cual rezaba así:

_Konan:_

_ Desde que te conocí, mi vida nunca volvió a ser la misma, pasé demasiadas cosas contigo y fue bello encontrarme con una mujer a la cual he llegado a amar tanto. En ti encontré no solo una amante, encontré una compañera, una amiga, una mujer valiosa y hermosa la cual cualquier hombre estaría encantado y por demás orgulloso de tener, sin embargo yo sé y estoy consciente de que eres extraordinaria y yo no merezco a tan buena mujer. Te he hecho… no, te he provocado dolores y sufrimientos que no deberías pasar, te he hecho preocupar por mis tonterías y te digo, no lo mereces. Es por eso que ahora me voy de tu lado para que encuentres un motivo, algo, alguien, no sé, que te pueda dar lo que yo nunca por ser como soy, te podre dar. Créeme que nunca nadie te va a amar como yo lo hago y precisamente porque te amo es que no puedo seguir viendo como a cada momento te hago infeliz, cuando cometo demasiados errores por mis impulsos, por mis tonterías, por mi mal carácter. Sé que me has perdonado demasiadas cosas porque eras la mas buena, y sé también que has cambiado por mí y a causa mía, pero ahora cuando más te amo es cuando decido que lo mejor es que sigas sin mí, tal vez lo mejor sea que estemos separados para que tu dejes de sufrir y a mí, a mi me pase algo que tal vez me haga cambiar, para poder ser mejor por mi y por ti. Busco un nuevo comienzo ¿sabes? Algo que me llene en todos los sentidos y que espero encontrar algún día. Sé feliz mi hermosa flor de papel, se feliz porque lo mereces._

_Con todo el amor del mundo… ITACHI_

Terminé de leer esa carta y no solo me provocaba dolor, tuve que respirar profundo entre sollozos pues sentía que en cualquier momento me ahogaría. Prometí no llorar con su partida pero era inevitable no sentir dolor al preguntarme ¿Me deja porque me ama? No podía entender la magnitud de esas palabras, simplemente no razonaba como es que alguien puede amar algo y dejarlo ir, me dolía que él me diera a entender que no era suficiente lo que le ofrecía, todo el amor que le daba y lo que siempre estuve dispuesta a hacer por él. Nadie más que yo comprendía cómo me sentía en ese momento, hasta el viento me susurraba su dolor, los arboles tronaban y sentía como el mecer de sus ramas asemejaban mi llanto, el frio aumentaba y yo no me podía mover de donde estaba, las fuerzas simplemente me habían abandonado.

Arrugué esa hoja de papel que más que una carta, era veneno para mi, millones de dagas que se clavaban en mi corazón y lo desgarraban poco a poco, hubiera sido más fácil que me torturara con su Tsukuyomi e hiciera que lo olvidara sumergiéndome en una ilusión a las palabras tan hirientes que en ella me expresaba. Convertí esa hoja en pequeñas mariposas de papel y dejé que desaparecieran con el viento. Así como se llevaría mis lagrimas y así como se llevaría lo que alguna vez sentí por el y mis recuerdos. Cuando al fin pude ponerme en pie, caminé hacia la aldea, era como si el cascarón de mi cuerpo avanzara automáticamente, mi alma y mi consciencia estaban perdidas, vagaban en un limbo del cual sabía que no regresaría.

Por la calle principal que conducía a mi casa, me topé con la siempre amable y alegre Hinata:

-Hola Konan-san, ¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto algo decaída ¿Necesitas algo?- su rostro que siempre mostraba un halo de alegría, se tornaba preocupado al verme, ¿tanta lastima daba?

-No, no te preocupes Hinata-chan, estoy bien es solo… solo un dolor de…- no podía decirle que era un dolor del alma, uno que no se reparaba fácilmente y que si necesitaba algo, un nuevo corazón porque este estaba hecho añicos- un dolor de cabeza, pero gracias por preguntar eres muy amable- no pude ni sostenerle la mirada y esbocé una ligera sonrisa la cual era más falsa que la promesa de amor de Itachi.

-Aun así Konan-san, sabes que aquí estoy para lo que necesites- dijo con una sonrisa que me reconforto un poco, por unos segundos pensé que me arrojaría a sus brazos llorándole mi dolor, pero sería patético y decidí seguir avanzando.

-Gracias Hinata-chan- le contesté y salí de su camino, me disponía a encerrarme en mi casa, perderme entre las cobijas de mi cama y desaparecer del mundo para siempre. Sin embargo no podía estar así, mañana seria otro día y al fin de cuentas siempre fui buena para ocultar mi verdadero sentir, la máscara de seriedad y dureza que alguna vez me quité volvería a aparecer, solo para no desmoronarme una vez más. Ahora me esperaban días de oscuridad, pero tengo fe en que, como en otras ocasiones, mi luz volverá a brillar.

Bueno... esto fue todo! Reviews? plz! Las autoras(? vivimos de ellos xD

Hasta otra... Ja Nee :3


End file.
